1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having a minimum thickness while having a shielding structure capable of shielding electromagnetic waves, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic products, market demand for portable devices has recently increased. Therefore, the miniaturization and lightening of electronic components mounted in portable electronic products have been continuously demanded.
In order to realize the miniaturization and lightening of these electronic components, a system on chip (SOC) technology, implementing a plurality of individual elements on a single chip, a system in package (SIP) technology having a plurality of individual elements integrated in a single package, or the like, as well as technology for reducing the sizes of individual mounting components is required.
Particularly, it has been necessary for a high frequency semiconductor package, such as a portable television (TV) module using digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) or a network module handling high frequency signals, to include various electromagnetic wave shielding structures in order to excellently implement electromagnetic interference (EMI) or electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) shielding characteristics, as well as miniaturization.
In addition, as functions of information technology (IT) devices such as smart phones, tablet computers and the like increase, an amount of information capable of being displayed on a single screen has gradually increased. According to the related art, in the case of components included in these IC devices, a reduction in thickness, rather than area, has become important.
A general shielding structure has a form in which components to be shielded are disposed on a printed circuit board and a metal shielding material is soldered to the printed circuit board or the components are covered using a soldering fixture. In this case, a predetermined interval should be maintained between the metal shielding material or the soldering fixture and the components, and the metal shielding material or the soldering fixture has its own thickness, such that the overall thickness of a product increases.